dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Genie
This page is only for the Isisaurus from the anime. The generic page for Isisaurus can be found here. Dinosaur King Statistics *Species: Isisaurus *Name: Genie *Attribute: Water *Owner: Wild, Zahrah (befriended), Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates) (controlled), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: The 39 Thieves **Appeared In: 67-70 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Paris, Pteranodon (by defeating Paris) (all while under Sheer's control) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Isisaurus *Other: He was the last new Water Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Move Cards ;Hydro Cutter :Genie calls up a giant blade of water and hits it spinning through the air to slice through his opponent! Though not seen in his capsule, it appeared to Sheer when she took control of him. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown His card was in a Card Capsule hidden in a gold lamp in the 40 Thieves' treasure cave, and was activated when a drop of water fell into it during The 39 Thieves after the trapped Zahrah had picked it up. He quickly befriended Zahrah, who thought he was the genie of the lamp and therefore named him "Genie". While drinking from a pool in the cave, he ate the Red Cosmos Stone, a fact unknown to anyone, likely gaining a boost in power as a result. When Gavro tried to take the lamp from Zahrah (thinking that the Cosmos Stone was in there), Genie knocked him away, breaking a stalagmite and making the cave start collapsing; everyone fled outside. He helped transport Zahrah and the D-Team across the desert as they made their way back to Zahrah's city, even saving them (mostly just Max, repeatedly) from such desert dangers as sandstorms and quicksand. The Space Pirates hunting the Cosmos Stone with their new Detector would occasionally get a brief reading when Genie yawned, but never tracked it to its source. In Desert Heat, they were stopped by the 40 Thieves, who used the Alpha Gang to attack them with Terry and Tank, Chomp and Ace fighting back. Tank hit Genie with Quake Saber, but they were forced to retreat after Chomp defeated Terry. He later defended Zahrah from the Gel Jarks who attacked them for Foolscap. He mostly stayed hidden sleeping in an oasis during Princess of the City to avoid causing a panic as the D-Team scoped out the City of Zahrah, discovering it had been taken over. Shortly after helping storm the castle in Malice in the Palace, however, Genie was mind-controlled by Sheer (which was Seth's idea), turning him into his Spectral Armor form and giving him a Move Card. He fought against Terry, Spiny, and Tank in their DinoTector forms, countering Terry's Heat Eruption with Hydro Cutter and then using the same Move to defeat all three of them. He then fought against Paris in her DinoTector form, who used Metal Wing against him, summoning the three Pteranodon, but he knocked them away. After Sheer was roped up by Aladdin and fell, Genie became outraged and defeated Paris (and thereby the Pteranodon) as well. However, Chomp and Ace were then summoned into their DinoTector forms to battle, combining Ultimate Thunder and Ultimate Wind to defeat Genie, destroying his Spectral Armor and releasing the Red Cosmos Stone to be claimed by Helga. Genie's card was reclaimed by Zoe, and Zahrah let the D-Team take him with them. In the finale there was an Isisaurus, probably Genie, seen in the Backlander´s Mesozoic forest projection. Character Design Name He is named Genie for his card being hidden in a golden lamp in the treasure cave, being activated by a drop of water from the ceiling when Zahrah tried using it to wish on the genie of the lamp, which causes her to believe he was the genie. Personality He is easily one of the kindest wild dinosaurs in the show, quickly befriending Zahrah and following her command, acting to protect her and her friends even without being told to do so. When Sheer takes control of him through Spectral Armor, however, his personality reverses, becoming aggressive towards everyone else. Trivia *Genie is one of the few dinosaurs nicknamed: other dinosaurs include the main characters' dinosaurs (D-Team, Alpha Gang, and Space Pirate), Utahraptor (Utah), Euoplocephalus (Hannah), Dr. Z's Deinonychus trio (Dino, Dano, Sue), Pawpawsaurus (Pawpaw), Iguanodon (Iguano), and Sheer's Yangchuanosaurus (Yang) and Megaraptor (Meg). *Genie is the only dinosaur of the second season to have its card found in a Card Capsule. Despite this, neither Dr. Ancient nor Dr. Z had noticed or mentioned that the Dinosaur Card collection had a missing Isisaurus card before, so where his card came from is left unclear. *Genie ate the Red Cosmos Stone, which empowers Fire Dinosaurs, despite being a Water Dinosaur. When a dinosaur interacts with the Cosmos Stone of its own Element, it's normally driven out of control, but since his Water beats the Stone's Fire, he likely avoided this side effect and only gained a mild boost as a result. *Genie is one of a very few dinosaurs to have a unique suit of Spectral Armor due to his body style: the back and tail plates are those of a Grass Dinosaur, his helmet is that of a stegosaurian Earth Dinosaur, the ribbed plate under his neck is similar to a stegosaur's back armor turned upside down and without the crystal spikes, and his spiked knee pads are similar to a Wind Dinosaur's while the pads on the backs of his legs are unique to him. *Though not seen, Genie's Hydro Cutter was also reclaimed by the D-Team, since Spiny used it later. *Genie uses the same roar as Ampelosaurus, but altered. *Genie is the only main dinosaur not featured in the arcade as a separate card from their species. Gallery Isisaurus_3.jpg|Genie with Zahrah and the D-Team Isisaurus (Spectral Armor) 2.jpg|Genie in his unique Spectral Armor (Malice in the Palace) Isis nagoya.JPG|Genie in NagoyaTV Navigation Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:D-Team Category: Anime Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames